


Need

by NeuroWriter14



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Do not repost, Episode: s02e12 Tome-wan, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 02, Somewhere around there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14
Summary: Will wouldn't exactly say he was worried when he received a strange call from Hannibal. Why would he worry about Hannibal? The man who killed Beverly. The man who drugged Mason Verger into mutilating himself in front of Will. The man who killed Abigail. The man who made his damned heart race with a look.ORWill and Hannibal go into their ruts at the same time.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 266





	Need

Will wouldn't exactly say he was worried when he received a strange call from Hannibal. Why would he worry about Hannibal? The man who killed Beverly. The man who drugged Mason Verger into mutilating himself in front of Will. The man who killed Abigail. The man who made his damned heart race with a look. He remembered hearing the snap of Mason's neck from the darkened corner of Will's living room. He remembered watching Hannibal wipe the blood off his hands and onto Mason's shirt. He remembered the metallic scent of blood that wafted through the air. But mostly he remembered the dark look in Hannibal's eyes and the need that was curling in his gut. He remembered the insane urge to push the other against his door, to take him. God if they weren't already fucking with their eyes alone, he was certain he would have gone mad. He would have gone mad because even after everything, he wanted Hannibal. He craved the fact that Hannibal saw him, saw the darkness within him that he tried to shove down, and embraced it. There was no fear, only acceptance.

He didn't know what compelled him to start the hour and a half drive to Hannibal's house. He was playing with fire as it was. The night Hannibal brought Mason to him, offering him up as though he were a sacrament and Will his god, he realized he was dizzyingly near his rut. Hannibal, being another alpha, would likely draw out the worst in him. They would kill each other if they weren't careful, especially if they went into a rut at the same time. It was even more maddening that Hannibal insisted on their closeness. If they came across each other on the wrong day, they would tear each other apart. Will had never fully embraced his alpha side, but even he knew better than to be around another alpha during a rut. 

Yet here he was, rut potentially hours away, driving to see another alpha. He must be insane. Hannibal made him insane.

He barely remembered the majority of the drive until he was at Hannibal's house. He looked up at the brownstone, not seeing any movement within. He should drive away. He should go back and respect Hannibal's wishes to be alone this night.

The other hadn't let him speak when Will answered the phone. He had only called to say that he regretted needing to cancel dinner, as they had been dining together almost every night, and that he would see him another day.

He turned off the car.

He walked up the steps to Hannibal's front door, knocking before a scent hit him like a freight train. He didn't have the same keen sense of smell that Hannibal had. Alphas and omegas always had better senses than others, but Hannibal's was on another level even for an alpha. But Will could smell this, and his gut twisted.

Rut. Hannibal had gone into his rut.

 _Leave._ His mind ordered. _Leave now._

He could feel his own rut stirring, the swell of near predatory instincts building somewhere deep within him. Why he didn't move from the door, he didn't know. He should put as much distance between himself and Hannibal Lecter as possible. He should run for his car and speed away. He definitely shouldn't stay rooted to the spot as he heard footsteps echo, nearing the door. 

When Hannibal opened the door, he could see the red in his eyes. His eyes always had a slight red tint to them, but this was different. This was crimson bleeding into amber. The other man was breathing heavily and he rise and fall of his chest only increased the moment he spotted Will. Will's internal monologue changed from the chorus telling him to leave to instead his instincts telling him to fight. To _kill._ Hannibal was another alpha, he was a threat after all. But there wasn't an omega to fight over, there wasn't a pack member to bring to heel. There was him and there was Hannibal. 

Why he moved forward, he would never know. Why Hannibal let him, he would never know. There was no logical reason for them to have purposefully put themselves in such a dangerous situation. There was no logic at all. This was instinct. Will's mind was gone, the moment the bittersweet smell of Hannibal filled his nose. The moment he could smell arousal and hunger and the earthy musk that he had come to associate with the other, his mind went blank. 

Hannibal's eyes watched him as he carefully stepped into the house, his face carefully guarded. The door slid from the other's fingers and clicked shut. Will hear the lock snap into place, but his eyes were glued to Hannibal's as much as Hannibal's were glued to his. That insane need he had felt the last time he and Hannibal had been together twisted in his gut. He could feel himself beginning to harden, blood flowing lower. Not like his brain was using much of it. He knew if he looked, Hannibal would also be hard, length straining against the fabric of his pants. But he couldn't force himself to look away from those eyes. He knew if he looked in a mirror, he would see red in his eyes as well. 

But he was too focused on the red in Hannibal's amber eyes, his parted lips as he breathed through his mouth, trying to avoid smelling Will and every scent that came with him; his high cheekbones, his hair. He _wanted_ it. And he knew he shouldn't. Part of him was screaming to rip into Hannibal's throat, just as he knew part of Hannibal was screaming for the same thing. But god, he didn't want Hannibal dead. He wasn't even certain he wanted him jailed anymore. He'd had his chance. He told Jack that he could manipulate Hannibal into killing Mason and when he did, he would arrest him and Jack would have two witnesses. And yet, when Hannibal made Mason mutilate himself in front of him, eat his own nose, and even went so far as to snap the man's neck, Will had done nothing. Not that he didn't want to. But what he had wanted to do was not what he told Jack he would do.

He took a step forward. Hannibal's pupils widened a fraction. He took another step forward. Hannibal mirrored him. 

"This is dangerous, Will." Hannibal's accented voice was thick and husky. 

"I know."

They were almost touching now. Even being this close was dangerous. One movement and either of them would tear out the other's throat. But as much as their instincts were screaming that there was another alpha, someone to rid themselves of, what little function was left in their prefrontal cortexes was telling them something different. 

He wanted. No. He _needed._

"This is your last chance to turn back." Hannibal was practically shaking where he stood and Will knew he was no better. "I can't promise to be gentle."

"I don't want gentle."

 _Alpha._ His brain screamed. _Rival alpha._

He ignored it.

"Can I kiss you?" Hannibal's voice was a whisper.

"Yes," Will breathed.

Both kept themselves as still as they could while their lips brushed. That was all it took. The electricity of a near touch, the brush of rut-fevered lips, their echoed sharp inhales. 

They launched at each other, hard bodies crashing together. Too tight grips wrapped around bodies as their kiss became needy gnashing of teeth. He pushed against the other, practically slamming him into the door as he used a hand to brace himself. Hannibal growled against him, turning them to slam Will with equal measure. They were going to bring his house down on their heads. 

Will would normally ride out his rut alone, never risking being around an omega. God forbid he accidentally impregnated them. When he was younger, he thought about maybe riding out his rut with a beta, but he was far too terrifying for them. The darkest parts of him came out during his ruts, making him near vicious. Never would he have dreamed of spending a rut with another alpha. But maybe that was what he needed. Someone who could see the darkness within him already and could counter it. Maybe he needed someone who was as rough as he was and wouldn't shy away from his heated touch. He didn't know how Hannibal spent his ruts, but he imagined with was as new to him as it was to Will. 

He pushed Hannibal forward, mouths still locked together. His back hit another wall and one of Will's hands slammed against it, bracing himself. Their bodies ground together and Will was achingly hard. He could feel Hannibal's hardness pressing back against him. The other's hands moved from his back and fisted in his shirt, tearing it open with ease. Will barely had time to discard his jacket and now ruined shirt before Hannibal's fingers were digging into fevered skin. Once their ruts were over, however long that took, Hannibal would likely chide either of them for leaving Will's shirt so haphazardly discarded in his entryway. But neither cared about that now. They moved again, Will's bare back colliding with a cool wall. He let out a moan into Hannibal's mouth, which the other ate up eagerly. 

He idly wondered if they would even make it to the bedroom.

His hands fisted in the other's suit jacket, pulling it off harshly. Hannibal growled. 

This was going to hurt. It would hurt Hannibal, and it would hurt Will. They weren't omegas, they weren't built to handle knots. But he knew neither of them would make it through the rut without it, especially not now. He would need to call in when he finally had some semblance of consciousness. Ruts could last for days, just like heats, and if he and Hannibal were anything alike, they would be busy for a while. He would have to ask Alana to feed his dogs, it was unlikely Hannibal would let him go long enough to make the three hour round trip. And even if he did, they would just find themselves in Will's bed. 

His hips bucked against Hannibal's causing hard lengths to brush. 

They moved again, Will now taking his turn to pin the other to another wall. His hands fisted in the smooth fabric of Hannibal's shirt, tearing it off expertly. Hannibal had killed people for lesser offenses, but the other didn't seem to care. He pulled his mouth from Will's and buried his face in Will's neck. Like omegas, alphas had scent glands and functionally they were the same. Alpha scent should repel another alpha and attract and omega, but Hannibal's mouth was attached to the skin above the gland, licking at his skin fervently. His hand held Will's head in place while his other hand dug into the skin of his hip. 

Will ground against him, the friction of fabric driving his already intense need further. His hand fisted in Hannibal's hair, fingers grasping at soft, silky strands. His other hand found Hannibal's hip and pressed him into the wall behind him. They ground together and Will thought he was going to explode. 

Before he knew it, Hannibal was pushing them again, moving them through his house. They would make it to the bedroom after all. The door slammed shut with a kick of Will's foot. He let go of Hannibal's hair in favor of grasping at his belt, undoing it sloppily. Hannibal finally let go of his neck as he moved to do the same. Their movements were frantic and possessed none of the expertise either had. The belts fell to the floor with loud thumps.

He needed. He needed desperately.

Their pants didn't survive any more than their shirts had as they were torn from bodies. He could feel the heat of Hannibal's skin, smell his arousal and the scent he had come to associate with him, feel the instinctual animal growling under his skin. They wasted no time with the rest of their clothing before naked bodies pressed together. He reached between them, wrapping his fingers around Hannibal's length. Hannibal let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a growl as he mirrored Will, grasping him with a grip that was almost too tight. 

Will's body automatically thrust, bucking into Hannibal's hand. His mouth returned to Hannibal's, teeth trapping his lower lip and biting hard enough that he tasted copper. He was certain they would stay there, jerking each other until release so they had some semblance of sanity back. Or at least enough to move to the bed and prepare each other properly. But Hannibal had a way of surprising him. He felt Hannibal begin to move away, he could feel him slipping from Will's hand and his weight begin to move downward. Will knew exactly what he was going to do, but it was agonizingly distant from him. He couldn't handle it.

His other hand came to Hannibal's throat, a growl rumbling from him as he pulled the other upward. He wouldn't deny him, but he couldn't stand the thought of even that much distance between them, even if it was really none at all. Hannibal's eyes were nearly black as he walked them backward and toward his bed. He turned and with a shove, pushed Hannibal onto the bed. Hannibal growled, thinking he was denied what he wanted. But Will moved quickly, covering his body and claiming his mouth. It was the first time their achingly hard lengths had touched bare and Will moaned into the other's mouth, a sound that echoed from Hannibal.

Will felt a sly smile pull at his lips and Hannibal seemed to catch his train of thought easily. They were barely on his bed, angled diagonally across it as Hannibal rolled them. His teeth briefly sunk into the skin of Will's shoulder before his body flipped easily. Will would never admit that his mouth watered, seeing Hannibal's length in his face. The other wasted no time taking him in his mouth, hallowing his cheeks, and sucking with vigor. Will moved just slightly, before taking Hannibal in his mouth. 

He could smell him, taste the precome on the tip of his cock, feel the way his body tensed slightly as Will's tongue ran over his length. Hannibal's arms moved under him, holding them close while Will's wrapped around him at the same time. They were clinging to each other. He gagged slightly as he took Hannibal's rather impressive length, feeling it hit the back of his throat. And god he wanted more. He could see Hannibal's knot swelling and he knew his own was as well. He was lost in the feeling of the other's mouth and the moans that were echoing from him. He was lost in the taste of Hannibal and his need for more. His nails dug into Hannibal's back as he hallowed his cheeks. He felt his hands move without his control as wrapped his arms around Hannibal's thighs, letting the other thrust into his mouth as he liked, feeling his own hips buck with the same action. They were taking as much as they were giving from each other.

He wanted to taste him, all of him. He wanted to tear him apart. He wanted to crawl inside his skin and never leave. 

His instincts continued trying to compel him to either kill or leave the other alpha. But something much louder was purring with pleasure. Neither he nor Hannibal were normal. Why should their ruts be normal either? Why should they spend them normally when they could flirt with death and danger while taking from the other?

He felt Hannibal's body tense and he felt himself demanding more. He wanted him to come. He wanted to pull his pleasure from him by its teeth. He wanted to know he was the cause of him finally taking that last step over the edge. He wanted to be the reason Hannibal lost control. 

He felt Hannibal's fingers dig into him as he spilled into Will's mouth, moaning loudly around his length. Will drank him easily, even continuing after he was spent. Hannibal would be oversensitive and aching and he wanted that. Hannibal worked him with renewed vigor, determined to pull with over with him. It was only a minute later that Will felt the pleasure that had been building in his gut finally release, flooding Hannibal's mouth and making his vision go white for a second. 

Hannibal rolled off him, both of them breathing heavily. Will felt his jaw ache as he moved it, rubbing at the hinge of his jaw to relax it. They would have only a few minutes reprieve before they were wound up again. 

"Will," Hannibal's voice broke through his pleasure addled brain. The other had moved until they were face to face again, his hand cupping Will's jaw. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't." He answered honestly.

"With both of us," Hannibal looked between them and Will followed his gaze, seeing small beads of blood beginning to form on skin. He hadn't even realized Hannibal had gripped him that hard, nor had he realized Hannibal's grip was equally as harsh. 

"I'm more durable than you think," Will answered, knowing the protest that was about to come. 

"Are you certain?"

He felt emotion swell in his throat at Hannibal's question. Their ruts wouldn't allow for true consent and he was asking for it in the brief moment they had between swells of lust and biological need. 

"Yes," He answered. "Are you?"

"Yes." Hannibal captured his lips in a soft kiss.

But that was enough to drive them back into their shared insanity again. 

Hannibal pulled away enough to shift them on the bed, dragging them to the pillows before grabbing lube from the bedside table. Will knew what they both would need. What their bodies would demand to make it through this rut. Their shared rut.

Their bodies ground together lazily, Hannibal half lying on him and Will turned so part of him was off the bed. Hands traveled lazily over skin and through hair. These would be the easier moments before the ruts claimed them again and there would be a demanding need for something more. He could feel his arousal starting to pool in his gut. Their mouths moved against each other's lazily. He shifted slightly, sliding his arm under Hannibal, feeling his head pillow against it. Hannibal's arm slid under him, holding them together, while his fingertips trailed lightly over his body. Will mirrored him, his fingers running over tense muscle, through hair, and over soft skin. He had been with men before, but never a man like Hannibal. Never someone so dangerous and yet so-

Hannibal was tender with him when his instincts weren't telling him something else. 

The other's hand brushed over his half-hard cock and Will gasped. There was a question in the movement and Hannibal's eyes. They would have to knot each other, their ruts would demand it, and Will decided he would take it first. Why he was so willing to hurt under Hannibal's touch, to satisfy him before himself, he didn't know. He didn't know much when it came to Hannibal Lecter other than they wouldn't be able to return to the semi-flirting, pseudo-friendship after this. He knew there would be mating bites, they would be bound. And Hannibal must have seen it all in his eyes as he reached for the lube once again. 

They shifted so Will was on his back. He thought maybe he should roll over, that it might make it easier. But one look in reddening eyes told him that Hannibal wanted to see him. Hannibal was hardening again as he settled himself between Will's legs. His mind told him even that movement was an invasion that he shouldn't allow, but he shut it out. Hannibal used an obscene amount of lube between them before he felt pressure against his rim.

"Breathe," Hannibal coaxed, his voice already taking on a husky, aroused edge. 

He let out a breath slowly as Hannibal pushed inward. He wasn't quite certain what to make of the feeling before Hannibal pulled out again, slowly. He focused on his breathing while the other worked, pressing his other hand against Will's hip. Hannibal's breathing had begun to speed once again. He added another finger, scissoring and pressing into him before he found Will's prostate. He moaned loudly into the otherwise quiet room and he watched as Hannibal's eyes flashed crimson. He was fully erect now. For a wild moment, Will realized that he was going to be _inside_ him. Mouths were one thing but this was far more intimate. Hannibal seemed to notice his spike of distress and halted his movements just enough to lean forward and press a calming kiss to his lips. Alphas, while always incredibly dominant, were also partially caretakers. Given who they were about to be to each other, instinct would tell him to take care of Will as much as it would tell Will the same thing. 

Hannibal resumed his movements after a moment, pushing himself back up. He added another finger and Will could see him straining to keep himself from taking him as he wanted. But Will was not an omega, there was no slick to help them. 

Hannibal withdrew his hand and added more lube before pushing into Will roughly and he _growled._ His rut crashed into him once again and his arousal became maddeningly evident. He didn't even realize he was letting out a litany of 'I need yous' until Hannibal removed his fingers and he heard the lube open once again. He could hear the sounds of him lathering the lube over his cock before Will felt it press against him.

"Please," Will growled as Hannibal pushed into him.

His breath caught in his throat as Hannibal buried himself in him. His vision blackened around the edges slightly until Hannibal was seated within him. The other's eyes fluttered shut and neither of them moved for a moment as they both adjusted.

"Move," Will commanded after a moment.

Hannibal growled and Will suddenly felt fingertips digging into his thighs as Hannibal hauled him into a better position. He pulled himself back slowly before snapping his forward. Will groaned and Hannibal repeated the movement, angling himself slightly before snapping his hips forward again. He found Will's prostate on the second thrust and his whole body twitched. He felt his mouth open in a silent moan and Hannibal growled again. His movements became more demanding, his hips snapping back and forth. He could hear the slap of skin on skin before Hannibal bent over him, their bodies rocking together. 

Will's nails dug into the skin of Hannibal's back, leaving half-moons over his shoulder blades. Hannibal was purring with pleasure as he thrust into him. Will's legs wrapped around the other's body, the pair of them rocking together. Will's knot was beginning to swell and he could feel Hannibal's starting to swell as well as he pressed against him. Will could feel sharp moans being expelled from his chest at every thrust. 

He ground back against the other, feeling his pleasure build in his gut. His rut was demanding more, demanding he knot someone. But he would have to wait, he would wait for Hannibal. 

The other's grip on him was tightening on him as Hannibal buried his face in Will's neck. He could feel him give a teasing bite into his neck and Will's body protested immediately.

 _Not an omega. Not an omega!_ His mind screamed.

"Yes," He breathed. 

Hannibal purred.

He felt hot breath against his scent gland. Hannibal pounded into him with increasing need. He felt his teeth graze at first, testing. Then bittersweet pain rocked through him. Hannibal's hand clamped onto his neck as his teeth did the same on the other side, piercing skin. Will could smell the blood as it permeated the air, Hannibal's vicious thrusting becoming more animal-like by the second. The bite, the very fact that Hannibal had claimed him, seemed to sink into already overly hard erection and his knot swelled. There was nothing to be done with it, which made him groan in frustration, as the friction of Hannibal's body brushed against him over and over. He could feel Hannibal's own swollen knot, knowing any minute it would push into him.

The feeling of fullness was new to him. He had been on this end before, once or twice, but never with an alpha, never with someone as well endowed. Never with someone as vicious. 

Hannibal wasn't stopping to give anymore, he was taking. He was lost to his instincts as he thrust into Will and Will rose to meet him. Hannibal detached himself from Will's neck, their lips meeting and he could taste his own blood on Hannibal's tongue. 

Hannibal was going to send him over the edge. He was going to be lost to insanity from pure need for only Hannibal.

Hannibal's thrusts slowed but became more powerful and Will could feel himself inching up the bed. He gritted his teeth, knowing what was coming.

When it came, though, he experienced rather pleasured-pain instead of the intense, aching pain he was expecting. Hannibal pushed into him, knot and all, and Will was shaking. His back arched against Hannibal who was purring against him. The purr rumbled from somewhere deep in his gut and it, along with the sudden, invasive fullness, set off several alarms in his mind.

_Kill. Kill. Not an omega. Rival. Predator._

"Hannibal." 

He wasn't certain if he had ever said the other's name to him. Mostly he just called him Doctor Lecter. But at the sound of his name, his first name, Hannibal growled possessively, spilling into him. Will thought he blacked out for a second as Hannibal clung to him, purring loudly in his ear. Will's untouched cock twitched between them as his instincts demanded more. His conscious mind wanted to show the same courtesy that Hannibal had shown him, but he worried the moment Hannibal pulled from him, there would be nothing but instinct left. 

Hannibal's lips claimed his once more in needy, sloppy kisses. The other didn't move, which Will was grateful for, as he pillaged his mouth. He reached between them, careful not to jostle them too much with Hannibal's still full knot inside Will, as he grabbed the lube. Will groaned as Hannibal slicked him up, feeling the other's hand move expertly over him.

He wasn't certain how long it was until Hannibal's knot began to deflate and he pulled from him. Will groaned at the movement, feeling sore, as well as the come that came with it.

"It's ok," Hannibal said, peppering kisses against his lips. Will's instincts started revving under the kisses and the warm body pressed against his.

_Take. Mine. Take._

"Take me."

Will snarled, rolling them so Hannibal was under him. He could feel come dripping down his legs as he positioned himself between Hannibal's but he didn't care. There would be a mess to clean up when they were done, but that could wait. The mess could wait. The outside world could wait. It could burn to the ground for all Will cared. Only two things mattered at that moment. His aching need for the man under him and claiming what was his. 

And Hannibal was his. Only his.

It was Hannibal who lined Will up with himself, not seeming to care that there was no preparation done. Nevertheless, Will pushed in slowly, satisfaction humming in him as Hannibal arched upward. His chest was heaving by the time he was fully seated within him. He wondered how it felt for Hannibal when their positions were reversed. For him, this was ecstasy. He understood now why some people held sex in such high regard. Being this close to someone, someone who meant so much, was the closest to religion Will had ever come. He hadn't forgiven Hannibal, not fully. Not for everything he had done. But he was certain that the emotions within him that had been simmering for so long under the surface were something now.

He pulled back and then thrust forward once more. He saw pleasure physically rock through Hannibal's body and the gooseflesh that was starting to form on his skin.

God, he was beautiful.

Will shifted himself slightly before repeating, hearing a low moan escape the other's mouth. Another time, he would enjoy taking Hannibal apart. Another time, he would make the other beg just as Hannibal would make him. They would pull each other apart in ways they hadn't yet until they were buried under each other's skin. There would be no separation for them. Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter wouldn't be two different people, but rather bits and pieces of the same person in two bodies.

 _More._ His instincts demanded. And he gave in.

Skin slapping against skin. Hips meeting pelvis. Will braced himself with his hands on either side of Hannibal's head, thrusting into him with reckless abandon. They were moaning messes within minutes. 

Will thrust into the heat of Hannibal's body. It wasn't the same heat as an omega, the sickenly sweet heat that felt like his flesh would melt. This was different. This was harsh and demanding. The difference between standing near a fire and standing near a volcano. And he wanted to jump into this volcano. He wanted to feel it everywhere. Into his bones. In his lungs. In his heart. 

Hannibal rocked up into him as he pulled his face down and into his neck. 

He was immediately accosted by Hannibal's scent. He buried his face, inhaling deeply. It was intoxicating. It sunk into the very darkest parts of his heart and set them on fire. He was on fire. He wasn't even aware of his body anymore as he continued to thrust into Hannibal, probably harsher than he should have. He was only aware of the hot skin pressed against his lips and the scent gland under them. 

_Mine._

He bit. The already intense scent filled his nostrils even more and the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. He was purring so loudly he rivaled a cat as he clung to Hannibal. The bond that had started to form between them snapped into place. He could feel Hannibal in every way that matter and it only became worse as his knot slipped into the other alpha. He came with a cry against Hannibal's throat.

There would be no escaping each other now.

Hannibal kissed him gently as they waited through Will's knot. He didn't know if it would be enough for the night for just one knot each, he didn't even know if he would be able to walk tomorrow. But he knew he would have to call in before he was lost again. 

They took each other in the shower as they cleaned up. On the floor. Against the counter. 

They were going to paint Hannibal's house red and white. 

And it was only he and Hannibal for whatever small portion of the future Will could glimpse. He was lost in amber eyes and high cheekbones. In strong arms and taut muscles. He was lost in Hannibal Lecter.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://neurowriter14.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NWriter14)


End file.
